The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefins has been known for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286 (Brubaker) produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. G.B. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium compounds as catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412 (Nozaki) extended the reaction to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, now becoming known as polyketones or polyketone polymers, has become of greater interest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,903 (VanBroekhoven et al.) discloses a linear alternating polyketone terpolymer of carbon monoxide, ethylene, and other olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbons, such as propylene. Processes for production of the polyketone polymers typically involve the use of a catalyst composition formed from a compound of a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,144 (VanBroekhoven et al.) discloses a process for preparing polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon using the preferred catalyst comprising a compound of palladium, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa of below about 6 and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight materials having established utility as premium thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink and parts for the automotive industry which are produced by processing the polyketone polymer according to well known methods. For some particular applications however, it has been found to be desirable to have properties which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymer. It would be of advantage to retain the more desirable properties of the polyketone polymer and yet improve other properties. These advantages, are often realized through the provision of a polymer blend.
High rubber graft copolymers are widely used as impact modifiers for thermoplastics such as styrene resins, styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN) resins, PVC resins and the like. Such materials are prepared by graft-polymerizing rigid monomers in the presence of rubbery polymeric substrates, and comprise greater than 50 wt % rubbery substrate polymer. Typical of such materials are graft copolymers of styrene and acrylonitrile and optionally methylmethacrylate on diene rubber substrates such as the BLENDEX.RTM. brand modifiers sold be GE Specialty Chemicals. A wide variety of such graft copolymers is readily available commercially.